What's red and blue and played all over?
by Patroclusdownthestreet
Summary: Hopefully an installment of the 'fun' version of Pokemon red and blue. Male red/green. Semi au, try to keep with storyline as best as I can, for suggestions on more Pokemon to throw in and different pairings, please review. Imagine a very cute pikachu staring you in the eye and saying "Pwease review me*0*"


poke au

Red-

I woke up still in his embrace, blue had his lips pressed to the back of my neck, one arm was around my waist the other in my hair, I cuddled closer not his touch, still smiling from last night. That's when I heard my moms voice call up the stairs,

"boys wake up you have to see professor oak today!" I turned in blues arms and kissed him awake,

"morning babe." he kissed me back tiredly

"red it's Saturday, five more minutes..." I licked his cheek and when I felt his cock spring To full attention I knew he's not gonna fall back asleep.

" babe come on, we can't sneak around under the pretense of sleep overs forever, either we get up or I tell our parents." he kissed me deeply

"oh come on babe, that's just cheating, fine but we're showering together." he chuckled as I climbed out of my bed, but his hand crept to my ass, "mmm still dripping from last night, god that's hot." he pulled me closer and buried his face in my ass, he ate his own cum out "mm all clean, now I can soil it again."

"oh no you don't come on shower time." we climbed in the shower,I closed the door and pushed him against the wall, blue=top red=bottom, but- red=dominant kisser blue=rape my mouth harder!

"hey babe?"

"yes." "do you think your mom would be mad if she found out abut us?"

"blue baby... Mmm, I think my mom would go fag hag on me and say it was great and then shed go ape woman on you for being a no good dirty man."

"hey!"

"don't hey me, you know she would." I kissed him as I ran shampoo through his hair, I loved it when he was like this, so deep in his own head I got to baby him

"what would gramps say?" I laughed when he swatted my hands away, such a delicate flower

" your gramps would probably want to study us and run some laughed and kissed me

"I'm rubbing off on you a bit too much babe." we finished up and i ran a hand through my sopping wet hair, I looked back at him as he turned off the shower, he had deeply tanned skin, he had a strong six pack but was still thin, he stood an inch taller than me, his hair was deep auburn and his sharp green eyes were to die for, he had a trimmed happy trail that led down to a six inch incur cock. I looked at myself in the mirror, same deep tan, same muscled but thin frame, warm red brown eyes and spiky black hair, I had a much thinner happy trail which I had decided not to shave to be like him, though my ass was constantly baby smooth. Could never see what he saw in me... "blue..." he came behind me wrapping his arms around his waist.

"babe your doing it again..."

"doing what?"

"your worry about us again, I love you babe, your the best boyfriend a guy could have..." I turned in his arms and kissed him,

"we still have to go to the lab." we went back into my room and dressed, he put on a white t shirt, a black hoody vest and purple shorts, I grabbed a black v neck, white shorts, my favorite sleeveless red hoodie and white and red ball cap, "ready?"

"bet your ass babe." we ran down the stairs "hi mom!" "by mom!"

"bye miss Delia, thanks for having me!" we ran to oaks lab he reached it first but when I grabbed his ass he kinda forgot it was a race, we walked in

"hi professor."

"red, blue, I'm glad you boys are here."

"howdy gramps."

"okay boys, your bth fifteen years old now, it's time for you to begin your journeys as Pokemon trainers, several others started today so I'm out of starter Pokemon, but you two are very important to me, I ran out last night and caught these two especial for you, blue this is yours,red this ones yours, he handed us dacha poke ball, I released mine and a boy pikachu popped out, his was an Eve, i want to say I resisted the urge to hold his hand and say 'how cute" but I'm mostly gay not a girl.

"I also have these for you, brand new pokedexs so you can record all the new Pokemon you meet, as well as six poke balls each. When you have extra Pokemon feel free to send them back to me."

"thanks gramps." blue grabbed my wrist he took me outside, "come on let's have a Pokemon battle!" I looked pika,

"you ready?" he nodded and I checked his moves on dexter, pika- lv5-male-energetic-move set:thunder shock, growl, tail wag, tackle.

"bring it on blue!" eve use swift! The normal type shot a barrage of stars at my pika,

"pika get out of the way!" "use thunder shock!" a bolt of electricity shot at eve but he dodged,

"tackle!" eve ran at my pika

"pika use growl!" pika barked at the oncoming fox but at the last second "head butt!" he smashed his head against pikas who crumpled to the ground. Professor called the battle and helped our Pokemon. As we were walking back to my house he pulled me over behind a tree,

"you were really sexy back there."he planted a kiss n my collar one...

"b-blue not here..."

"okay..." we walked home and split at our respective trails, I told my mom about my journey and headed to my room to pack, sleeping bag ✓, clothes ✓ , wallet ✓ , Pokemon stuff ✓ , toiletries ✓ , lube ✓ , camera ✓ , phone ✓ , fishing pole ✓ , supplies ✓ , first aid kit ✓ , dildo ✓ "blue!" I looked at my window which he was perched on,

"come on babe."

"you think I'm going to be training pokemon with a dildo up my ass!" he chuckled and I kissed him which sent bth if us tumbling out the window. "blue!" I climbed back up and shut the window, I packed allow the things into a small nap sac, I hugged my mother goodbye and she said shed send care packages and money when she could reach me. I found blue still outside, we headed for the town gates. I looked back worried bout the journey ahead " don't worry babe. We'll be back. Just next time we'll be Pokemon masters." I kissed him slowly, it was a kiss of endings and new beginnings. We let eve and pika out of they're balls and as we followed the trail they ran around, I held his hand as we walked, I even started humming for a while. We got in a few battles with new trainers like us, but when the sun set we were still full of energy, we stopped next to a large lake, the moon reflecting off the water, we set up camp and then I found myself with a shirt thrown over my head

"blue!?" he as already waist deep in the water, I stripped and dove in after him. I came up for air but couldn't find him, that's when. Felt a mouth close around. Flaccid cock... I pulled blue up "really couldn't wait any longer?" we kissed slowly, my arms falling loosely over his shoulders, we climbed it of the water already half having sex, "fuck the preparation hurry up blue..."

"I can't wait any longer..." he thrusted into me tearing moans and screams from us, he began thrusting and I just rubbed our faces together, it sounded weird but when you love someone that much it feels like an orgasm.

"red, red,i love you..."

"blue, please, inside of me, I'm close..." I felt his burning heat inside me, I felt him all around me, I felt him, no not him I felt us, it was in these brief flickering moments we weren't two people, we were one person, no secrets no lies, no rivalry. He came inside me, his boiling hot release leading to me shooting in both our faces,

"oh red..." I hugged him close until I felt a tongue on me

"wha..." pika and eve were hovers licking at y cum covered face,

"um blue.."

"yeah babe..."we sat up and looked at our Pokemon, both had about three inch bright pink penises sticking up if they're sheaths already dripping pre, I pulled out my pokedex and it started talking

"recent studies show that Pokemon sexuality is heavily based upon pack mentality or they're trainers sexuality, Pokemon who have been mated with they're human tend to have a much closer connection and it is a little known practice, less than 1% of trainers fulfill that need set if they're Pokemon." I kissed Gary

"so this is going to be so wrong..." I pulled pika into my lap, I Took hold of his cock and began to massage it up and down "blue was stroking eves fur while they both watched excitedly, pika cried out and came, ropes of poke milk matting into his fur, I kissed his forehead. Next thing I know I'm n my knees blues is in my ass, eve is pushing his cock against My lips and pika is sucking me... We collapse exhausted now I felt blue crawl nt my arms,

"tired..."

"I wonder why." We fell asleep.

"red, baby wake up were almost to Viridian city..."

"blue no, my ass hurts."

"hey your the he who said fuck prep."

"one of these days I'm gonna top babe, then your going to get it. " I sat up in out sleeping bag, Pika and eve were curled up together at my feet, "let's get ready then, I make breakfast you wash up first." I kissed him one last Time before going to my bag, I got out two food pacs and the Pokemon food, I poured some of the poke Chow into bowls for eve and pika before opening the two packets and cooking them, blue came and sat next to me on the boulder, we watched as pika and eve ate and did so ourselves, I finished and dove into the water, I washed and climbed out, I found blue in the tent getting dressed he was n the middle of lung his shorts up when I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind,

"you've been hard all morning babe, why don't you let me take care of that?" my hand slid down through his wooly pubes and took a hold of his cock, I put my thumb over the slit as I began to slowly pump back and forth which had him moaning, I kissed his jaw over his shoulder, "red... I..."

"shush, enjoy this for once." he leaned back against me his arms falling loosely to his sides,my own cock was pressing against his ass, I began to rub it between his cheeks and he squirmed at the new sensation, we had never done this before so I stopped. "just tell me when your ready for that." I planted my teeth on his neck and finished him, he bucked forward into my hand but with My thumb over the slit his cum stayed in my fist, I pulled it up and let him inspect it."wow, what a mess, how am I supposed to go around looking like this." he gave a bit of a growl as I teasingly pulled my fingers away just as he was about to lick them,

"OH come on!" I chuckled and let him clean my fingers. I ulled his shorts up and did them for him, in minutes we were dressed, camp was packed and we were heading to Viridian. We reached the outskirts and I turned to him

"I'll race you to the gym!" we bolted for it, I turned at the Pokemon center pulling in the lead and crashed right bit someone. It was an old man we were both sent to the ground I hastily got up apologizing "I'm so sorry mister I was agh-" he stood up with a grin on his face,

"oh my! Thank you young man, that fall was just what my back needed, I feel like a million bucks! Here let me repay you for that, Here." he handed me a blue poke ball with two red stripes, "this is a great ball, makes catching Pokemon much easier, good day." he strolled off and I ran towards the gym t find blue sitting there head on his fist,

"gyms closed, what took ya so long?"

"I ran into an old guy and he gave me a cool poke ball." I waved the question away and we headed to the Pokemon center, "okay so check list, we're good on supplies, good on sex, we need to get our Pokemon check out, and then we can ship out for Viridian forest, pewter cities past there right?" "yep." we walked int the center and found a pink haired nurse at the counter.

"hello, we're new trainers and we want to get pika and eve checked out before we head out for the next gym." she nodded and smiled,

"that's a very good idea, I'm sorry Viridian disappointed you, trainers at all points of they're journeys keep coming only to be let down, here let me run a quick check up on them." she took pika and eve back there and a minute later cam dback, the two ran p to us excitedly with scarves tied and they're necks, "perfect health, we also groomed them, please stay safe and drop by soon."

we smiled and left, we headed for the entrance to Viridian forest, we were right outside it when something tackled him, I laughed when I saw it was a nidorino,

"jeez, now evolved Pokemon are after your ass!" he grinned and let eve out of his ball. Watched as a quick battle commenced and blue caught him, "yes! Your falling behind red. Hey Do you think horn is an appropriate name?"

"oh yes especially if you want The gym leaders Pokemon to laugh themselves to death." "then what do you suggest smarty pants?"

"thorn."

"somewhat phallic and catchy, I knew you were worth more than just a good tap." I slugged him in the arm for that and kept walking towards the forest.


End file.
